


Trzy słowa

by Entra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:18:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entra/pseuds/Entra
Summary: Czasem wystarczy mały impuls by zrozumieć swoje uczucia





	

Całe życie spędzone w Rosji przyzwyczaiło mnie do pewnej rzeczy. Dokładniej do wiecznego zimna, nawet latem było tu dosyć chłodno, nie wspominając już o syberyjskich mrozach w czasie zim. Nigdy nie rozumiałem narzekania wychowanych w śródziemnomorskich klimatach ludzi, na lekkie minusowe temperatury. Minus dziesięć to jeszcze nie mróz.   
„Victor, jak tu strasznie zimno, proszę przytul mnie!”. Zbierało mi się na wymioty za każdym razem gdy słyszałem takie stękanie japońskiego prosiaka. A bohaterski i heroiczny Viktor w swej wspaniałomyślności obłapiał go i przytulał jakby mały okularnik był najdroższą mu na świecie istotą. Pewnie tak było, co nie zmienia faktu, że to obleśne.   
„Nie przy ludziach zboczeńcy!” wydzierałem się na nich, na co Victor reagował udawanym oburzeniem, a Yuri krótkim chichotem.   
Od kiedy, ponad rok temu wzięli ślub nie odstępowali od siebie na krok. Całe szczęście do Rosji przyjeżdżali tylko sporadycznie, nie wytrzymałbym widoku tych oblechów na co dzień. Mimo wszystko spotykałem się z nimi za każdym razem gdy odwiedzali rodzinne miasto Victora, lub gdy przyjeżdżali na zawody. Być może to przyzwyczajenie, nie byłem pewien. Momentami, gdy ich nie było, a sezon łyżwiarski dobiegał końca, rozpoczynając czas treningów i powrotu do domu czułem się dosyć samotny. Oczywiście wszystkie wolne chwile spędzałem z dziadkiem, na matkę nie mogłem liczyć. Nigdy nie miała dla mnie czasu, to akurat nie było nowością. Nawet zajęcie drugiego miejsca w zeszłorocznych zawodach Grand Prix nie zaspokoiło jej chorych ambicji. Zawsze myślałem, że nie ma nic gorszego niż drugie miejsce, że tak mało brakuje do wygranej, ten jeden mały krok. Nie byłem jednak zły, właściwie to byłem bardzo szczęśliwy i dumny ponieważ pierwsze miejsce zajął mój najlepszy przyjaciel. Przyjaciel. Jeszcze parę lat temu nawet przez myśl by mi nie przeszło, że nazwę kogokolwiek tym słowem. Mój mały złośliwy umył nie mógł pojąc znaczenia tego słowa. Od dziecka traktowałem wszystkich jak rywali. „Oczy żołnierza”, wieczna walka, zero kompromisów, nieustępliwy, taki właśnie byłem. Otabek Altin, bo o nim teraz mowa sprawił że zwątpiłem we wszystkie te wartości jednym zdaniem: „Zostaniesz moim przyjacielem, czy nie?”. I zostałem. Od tamtego dnia minęły ponad dwa lata, a ja nie wyobrażam sobie jak mogłem żyć nie znając tego człowieka. Bardzo zmieniłem się od tamtego dnia, zresztą on tak samo. Bardzo się otworzył, nie tyle na innych łyżwiarzy, co na świat. Wcześniej dbał o skrywanie wszystkich emocji, swojego życia osobistego, prywatności. Teraz zdarzało mu się nawet wrzucać zdjęcia na portale społecznościowe, co w jego skrajnym przypadku było wielkim osiągnięciem. Dowiedziałem się o nim tylu niesamowitych rzeczy, jedną z nich było to że był totalnym, stuprocentowym pacyfistą. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć patrząc na jego skrupulatnie tworzony wizerunek bad boya. Uwielbiał grać na xboxie, jeździć na motocyklu i był wręcz uzależniony od tatuaży, co niespecjalnie pasowało do łyżwiarza figurowego, dlatego często musiałem wyciągać go na siłę z salonu i powstrzymywać przed zrobieniem kolejnego tatuażu. Cały kolejny dzień chodził obrażony, co nie przeszkadzało mu w tym by wieczorem iść ze mną na film fantasy do kina. Jednak jego prawdziwą pasją i to co kochał robić najbardziej na świecie była jazda na łyżwach. Był uzależniony do tego stopnia, że połowę lata spędzał jeżdżąc na rolkach, by mieć chociażby namiastkę zimowej pasji. Był strasznie opiekuńczy, raz jeden udało mi się go podpuścić i przemycił mnie do klubu ze striptizem, czego pożałowałem kilka chwil po przekroczeniu jego progu, spotykając kilka z „aniołków Yuriego” na scenie. Zazwyczaj nie mówił zbyt wiele, chyba, że trochę wypił, co czasem mu się zdarzało. Mimo, że skończyłem już 17 lat nie pozwalał mi nigdy pić razem z nim i pilnował mnie jak niańka. W drodze powrotnej kiedy taszczyłem go prawie że na plecach, zwracał uwagę na wszystkie spotkane koty i krzyczał „Yuuuri, weźmy go ze sobą! Zobacz jakie ma ładne futerko! Przecież ty tak kochasz koty!”. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to że prawie ulegałem. Nie żeby specjalnie ciągnęło mnie do alkoholu, po tym jak naoglądałem się cyrków które odstawał Yuri na bankiecie, a potem na swoim własnym weselu, nie chciałem mieć wiele wspólnego z napojami wyskokowymi. A Victorowi w to graj, Yuri ujawniający swojego wewnętrznego erosa był dla niego najpiękniejszym widokiem, a dla mnie samego scena przedstawiająca ich kompletnie skacowanych zwłok następnego dnia była bezcenna i momentalnie uwieczniona dla przyszłych pokoleń.   
„Yuri! Długo jeszcze będziesz tak stał i gapił się w okno jak bohater łzawego romansidła?!” krzyk Yakowa wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia.   
„Nie denerwuj się staruchu, bo ci pikawa siądzie” odpowiedziałem złośliwie na jego zaczepkę i wróciłem do ćwiczenia skoków do najnowszego programu. Trening tego dnia skończył się wyjątkowo późno. Nie mogłem doczekać się rozpoczęcia nowego sezonu. Nie chodziło jedynie o rywalizację, która kochałem ale także, chcąc czy nie chcąc musiałem przyznać, że stęskniłem się za własnymi rywalami. No może oprócz JJ, koleś działał mi na nerwy jak nikt inny. Kiedy dwa lata temu minimalnie przegrał z Yurim o pierwsze miejsce nie mogłem nie zrobić sobie tej przyjemności i nie skomentować tego jakimś strasznie złośliwym tekstem. Jednak prawda jest taka, ze najbardziej tęskniłem za Otabekiem. Widywałem się z nim na tyle często, na ile było to możliwe, ale dopiero zawody dawały nam możliwość spędzenia kilku tygodni razem. Padłem na łóżko jak kłoda, nie czując stóp. Zdenerwowany kot, wybudzony z drzemki uciekł jak poparzony kiedy upadłem na niego całym ciężarem ciała. Wyjąłem z kieszeni telefon, pęknięta szybka przypomniała mi o wczorajszej kolizji z Milą i potrzebie jej wymiany. Nigdy więcej rozmowy przez telefon w czasie jazdy na łyżwach. Mało co nie trzeba było wzywać karetki dla Yakowa kiedy wyrżnąłem jak długi i nabiłem gigantycznego guza na czole. „I jak będziesz wyglądał na zawodach?! Oszpeciłeś swój wizerunek!” wydzierała się Lilia, a ja tylko tłumaczyłem Otabekowi przez telefon, ze nic mi nie jest i to nie jego wina, a głośny trzask to tylko pęknięta szybka, a nie którakolwiek z moich kończyn. No nie... kolejne zdjęcie Victora i prosiaka. Trenowali w Japonii. Właściwie to Yuri trenował, ponieważ Victor uznał, że po raz pierwszy miłość do innego człowieka przesłoniła tą do łyżew i postanowił na dobre zająć posadę trenera. Zawsze zastanawiałem się nad tym, czym jest miłość. Na pewno kochałem dziadka, tego byłem pewien. Jednak miłość jaką żywili do siebie Victor i Yuri była zupełnie inna. Nie jestem pewien czy kiedykolwiek kochałem kogoś w ten sposób. Nigdy nie miałem dziewczyny, które nawiasem mówiąc jedynie mnie irytowały. Widocznie miałem uraz po spotkaniach z własnym fanclubem. Wielbicielek mi nie brakowało, co z jednej strony mi pochlebiało, a z drugiej wpędzało w nerwicę, kiedy zbierały się przed każdymi zawodami z kolorowymi, kiczowatymi transparentami z napisami „Kocham cię Yuraćka!!”. Nie, zdecydowanie nigdy nie był zakochany. Jak właściwie odczuwa się zakochanie? Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie odgłos miauczenia wydobywający się z mojego telefonu. Dzwonek z kocią piosenką był zdecydowanie jednym z najlepszych pomysłów w moim życiu. Z ustawionego w kontaktach zdjęcia spoglądał na mnie Otabek. Poczułem lekki ucisk w dole brzucha, a twarz zalało mi fala ciepła.   
„Hej, znowu dzwonisz pierwszy”  
„Myślałem, ze się nie doczekam, miałeś dzwonić dwie godziny temu”  
„Tak, wiem. Yakow zrobił mi dzisiaj prawdziwy wycisk, chyba ciągle nie może wybaczyć wczorajszego wypadku”  
„Bardzo przykro ci z tego powodu, ze go zawiodłeś swoją lekkomyślnością, prawda?”- zaśmiałem się głośno, ten facet znał mnie za dobrze.  
„Oczywiście, nie mogłem spać całą noc. Pożerały mnie wyrzuty sumienia” odpowiedziałem równie sarkastycznie jak on.  
„Jak ci idzie flip?”  
„Jest już całkiem niezły, ale ciągle mam za słaby najazd”  
„Na pewno na zawodach będzie idealny” znów poczułem mocniejszy ucisk w brzuchu. Zawsze we mnie wierzył. Przez chwile panowała kompletna cisza, słyszałem spokojny oddech Otabeka w słuchawce telefonu.  
„No jasne, przecież nie dam ci wygrać tak jak rok temu”  
„Nie dasz mi wygrać?”  
„Myślałem, że wiesz, ze daję ci fory” mówiłem, a uśmiech nie schodził z mojej twarzy.  
„Tak sobie wmawiaj złośliwy kiciusiu” wstałem z łóżka i spojrzałem na siebie w lustrze, moja twarz była cała czerwona, a przy mojej zwykle bladej, nieskalanej rosyjskim słońcem cerze wyglądało to bardzo dziwnie. Co jest ze mną nie tak?  
„Chyba będę chory”  
„Dlaczego tak sądzisz?”  
„Czuję się jakbym miał gorączkę”  
„Może zbiera cię przeziębienie, mówiłem ci że za cienko ubierasz się, jak na wasze zimy” serce waliło mi jak szalone. Znów rzuciłem się na łóżko.  
„Nie, to chyba co innego, może to coś poważnego”  
„Nawet tak nie mów. Nie wyobrażam sobie żeby nie było cię na zawodach. Bez ciebie nie będę miał konkurencji” skuliłem się w sobie i czekałem aż szaleńczy pęd mojego serca ustanie. Nie odzywałem się przez dłuższą chwilę.  
„Otabek...”  
„Tak?”  
„Czy ty... czy byłeś kiedykolwiek zakochany?” tym razem to przyjaciel nie odpowiadał mi przez dłuższą chwilę.   
„Dlaczego pytasz?  
„Po prostu chciałbym wiedzieć” dlaczego drążę ten temat? Dlaczego zadałem takie pytanie?  
„Być może...” coś we mnie pękło. Nigdy nie pomyślałem że Otabek może się z kimkolwiek spotykać, mieć dziewczynę, być zakochanym.  
„I jak się wtedy czułeś?” zapytałem słabym głosem.  
„Czy ja wiem, chcesz ciągle spotykać się z tą osobą, tęsknisz za nią gdy nie jesteście razem, dużo o niej myślisz, ufasz jej, czujesz motyle w brzuchu gdy na ciebie patrzy. Nie jestem znawcą, ale wydaje mi się, że na tym właśnie to polega” nie mogłem nic powiedzieć. Czułem jakby głos ugrzązł mi w gardle i nie mógł się z niego wydostać, chociaż desperacko próbował.   
„Yuri...”  
„Skoro tak, to chyba cię kocham idioto” powiedziałem i czym prędzej wcisnąłem czerwoną słuchawkę, po czym rzuciłem telefon przez cały pokój, aż uderzył o przeciwległą ścianę. Dlaczego to zrobiłem? Moja twarz płonęła z gorąca, a zimne dłonie drżały z przerażenia. Czym prędzej wybiegłem na balkon ubrany tylko w bluzkę na ramiączkach, bez butów. Od razu uderzyło we mnie przejmujące zimno, a mocny wiatr połączony z kującymi płatkami śniegu popchnął mnie z powrotem do pokoju. Nie zważając na walczącą ze mną pogodę postawiłem stopy na skutej lodem posadce i złapałem się lodowatej barierki, łapiąc kilka głośnych wdechów. Nie wiem ile stałem w tym miejscu, ale dłonie chyba lekko przymarzły mi do poręczy gdy usłyszałem odgłos przysłanej wiadomości. Odwróciłem się w stronę z której dobiegł dźwięk i ruszyłem w stronę telefonu. Podniosłem go i drżącymi dłońmi włączyłem wiadomości. Przemarznięty kot miauczał na cały regulator i prychał w moim kierunku. Zza połamanego szkła, ledwo widoczne literki układały się w trzy słowa. „Ja ciebie też”. Chyba jeszcze nigdy nie byłem tak szczęśliwy, a szeroki uśmiech nie schodził z mojej twarzy przez całą noc.


End file.
